Alternate Pain in The Heart
by MakingLemonade
Summary: An alternate scene for Season 3 Pain in The Heart that unleashes the love between Booth and Brennan


**This is based on the last episode of season 3, where Booth has is fake funeral.**

Booth walks through the front door of the jeffersonian lab and up to the platform to see Brennan, Angela, Cam and Hodgins. "Any news on the gormogon case?" he asks as he swipes his card and strides up the steps.

Brennan turn and growls at him, "We're working on it."

Cam moves to talk to Angela, "She is _really_ mad at him"

"Can you really blame her? I'm even mad at him. He made me waste my good mascara from all the crying i did"

Cam rolls her eyes, "I doubt that is the reason she's mad but i can see your point."

Brennan picks up a file lying on one of the tables, "Booth can i talk to you in my office for a minute."

"Erm, sure bones"

Angela and came exchange a look of confusion as they watch Booth and Brennan walk towards Brennan's office.

...

Brennan slams the door of her office shut.

"You ok Bones?" Booth asks and they both walk to the middle of the room.

"No. I'm not ok. I still can't believe you never told me you weren't dead."

Booth grunts, "Look Bones, i told you what happened. I gave a list of people who should be notified of the fact that i wasn't dead and Sweets decided that it would be best not to tell you."

"That's not the point Booth. It shouldn't have been Sweets that got the last say in if i got to know or not. You should have told me yourself. A call. A text. Even sticking a note to my car windshield would have been fine."

"You know i couldn't have done that. I wasn't allowed to make any contact or it would have blown my cover."

"But you were allowed to make contact to Sweets and give him you list?"

"Bones you know that's not what i meant. I'm not going to try and explain i to you again. You can forgive me and we move on or you stay mad. Either way it's up to you, i don't care which."

Booth head for the door.

Brennan ran after him and grabbed his arm, "Booth, wait."

...

Cam, Angela and Hodgins watch Booth and Brennan through the glass.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hodgins asked, already knowing the answer by watching the two shout at each other.

Angela's eyes were locked onto them through the glass walls of Brennans office, "Look at them. Screaming at each other. That can't be healthy. If this doesn't show them that they love each other then i don't know what will."

"I heard someone talking about love. I believe that is my expert-tease"

"Hey Sweets. Just in time for the show," Hodgins said gesturing towards Booth and Brennan.

Sweets panicked at the sight of them, "Maybe i should go in a do something."

"No!" Cam yelled, "Give them a minute and we'll see what happens."

...

"Did you really mean that?" Brennan asked with sadness in her voice.

"Mean what?" Booth answered.

"That you didn't care."

Booth turned to face her. "Of course i didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"So that you felt that you had an option. And so that i could prepare myself with the idea that you may never want to see me again."

"Booth" she pleaded, "You don't get."

"Don't get what?" He asked, looking confused.

"Honestly i don't get it much myself."

"Bones? Spit it out."

"I'm mad at you for leaving me." She released the tight grasps she had on his arm, "You saved my life. And then you left me. Alone. You left me like everyone i have ever loved has left me."

Booth stared at her his eyes watering as she emptied her heart right in front of him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

At first she was startled, but she soon relaxed as the feel of his lips against hers soothed her.

...

"Wooooohhoooooo!" Angela cheered.

The rest of the group standing startled.

"Oh. My. God." Cam stood staring, not able to take her eyes away.

"How did i not see this coming? I'm a psychologist. I should have seen this." Sweets stood baffled.

Hodgins laughed, "Don't worry yourself too much pal. It's Booth and Brennan. They're not exactly the more predictable set of people."

...

Brennan placed her hands on Booth shoulder and pushed him off of her.

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to what? Kiss me? I find that hard to believe as we both seem to be very excellent kissers. I have fought the urge many times myself. There is no need to be sorry."

"No Bones. I meant the kiss. The kiss was great. I'm sorry i left you. I always had the intention of coming back, but you couldn't have known that. I'm really sorry Bones, I should have told you."

"It's not your fault Booth. It wasn't your fault that i didn't find out. It was Sweets' fault."

Booth placed his hands on her face and stared into her eyes.

"Bones?"

"yeh?"

"Did _you_ really mean it."

"Mean what?"

"That you love me."

"Oh." She dipped her head down out of his hands. "Booth. You know how much i struggle with intimacy. And i don't really know what love is. I know that it hurt, A lot, When i thought you were dead. It hurt so much Booth."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. But the pain was still there. I could hardly breathe. I could smell you on my clothes and in my office. I could barley bring myself to come to work Booth." She emphasised the fact that she couldn't work, because for her that was he biggest concern of all.

"Bones that pretty much sounds like love to me."

"Really?"

"Yeh. Now say it. Use your words and tell me you love me and i'll say it back."

...

"What do you think they're talking about now?" Hodgins asked again.

"Well they don't seem to be kissing anymore. I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Cam worried.

"They're probably just talking about how good the kiss was and how hot it steamy it's getting." Angela laughed.

Hodgins rolled his eyes "Ange stop."

"Something's wrong. She's upset. Look at her body language. She can't even look at him while he's talking."

"Sweets shsh"

The four of them stared even more intensely.

...

"Say it Bones."

"No Booth. I can't"

"Why not Bones? Just say it."

"No i can't and you know why."

"Look at me." He took her head back in his hands. "I love you Bones. You know it and i know it. We're supposed to be with each other."

"Booth no!" she pulled his hands away from her face and stormed out the door.

Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets all turned round and pretended to be busy, while still listening intently.

Booth chased Brennan out the door and up the stairs of the platform as the alarm went off because he hadn't swiped his identity card.

Booth grabbed Brennan and turned her to face him. He had to shout over the alarm to be heard. "Bones I'm sorry. I pushed you too far i shouldn't have pressured you. I know how you feel. I don't need you told me."

The alarm finally went off when a security guard finally came over.

"Booth. We can't be together."

"Why not?"

She began to cry. "I can't loose you again. I almost lost you once and it nearly killed me. If we get together and it doesn't work, i don't know what i would do."

The 4 other members of the team and stopped pretending and were now staring at them again.

They watched as Brennan hung on to Booth and sobbed in his chest.

Booth lifted up Brennan's head and wiped away her tears with his thumbs before look up at the other 4 who immediately turned around.

"Bones you are never going to loose me. Ever. I'm sure of that. But i still believe we are meant to be together. You can't honestly say that you think i'm wrong. Just think about it. Think about the way you feel when we're together. Or the amazing sex we would have."

She laughed and blushed slightly. "The sex would be great."

Now he blushed, aware of the audience that surrounded them, but he didn't acknowledge them, he just let them watch as he leaned in and they kissed again.


End file.
